Behind the Mask
by AntimatterManticore
Summary: A new hero shows up in Gotham and calls herself Element. The JL thinks there might be something wrong with her. Batman might be able to help her, but the JL are going to have to find everything about this girl. FINSIHED author's note at end!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the Justice League. I own Element and the people she mentions later on in the story. This is my first JL fanfic and I'm only 13, so it might be kind of poorly written.  
  
Behind the Mask Prologue  
  
"No...No...NO!!!" She woke up from her nightmare. "No." she whispered. She was still in the barn that she was in before she fell asleep. Everything that she hoped was just part of that nightmare was real. She knew that it was all too real. She stood up. Hay was attached to her clothes. That's what happens when you lay in a haystack, she thought. She brushed it off. Then she asked herself, "What am I going to do? I can't go back. Not after what I did. I'll just have to keep running. I'll create a different identity. I'll use my powers for good, like a superhero! Maybe I can even make up for what I did." She felt a pang of guilt after she said that. Why did she remind herself of that incident? She would have to make a costume if she wanted to be a superhero. She pulled her money out of her pocket and counted it. She had enough to buy materials for a costume. Well, she also hadn't bought anything with her own money for almost a year, and she got her brother's money after he...no, she couldn't remind herself of that. She looked out a window. It was still dark out. She was hungry. She used her powers to grow some food. After she finished her snack, she opened the door and prepared to leave, but she felt that she should do something for the farmer that owned the barn. She cleaned up the mess she had made and left $20.00 for him, with a note that said "Thank you" on it. Then she flew away. She flew towards some lights, then passed a sign that said, "Welcome to Gotham City!" She had heard of Gotham, and she had also heard of Batman, The Joker, Two-Face, Poison Ivy...she felt another pang of guilt. Poison Ivy could grow plants, like she could. And she would never forget the first time she used her plant powers... She landed and tried to look like a normal person. She walked into a mall, which happened to be open still. She looked for the perfect color for her costume. She eventually decided on salmon, even though she had always despised that color. Well, she thought, maybe it will help make people think I'm someone else... She bought a salmon-colored sweatshirt with a hood, sweatpants, rubber boots, and gloves. She went to a fabric store and bought the materials to make a mask. When she found out she had enough money to buy more, she bought the same things again, to make another costume. She found an alley and put the finishing touches on it. When she put it on, she thought, "Maybe I should just keep it on, and put the other one on when I'm washing this one." She left town and found a spot in the woods, fairly close to the city, and made a hideout out of plants. When she was satisfied with her work, she tried to sleep some more. She woke up to the sound of sirens in the city... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hope you like it so far! Please review! 


	2. A new Hero

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League. I own Element and the people she mentions later on in the story. This is my first JL fanfic.  
  
I'd like to reply to some reviews I got on the last chapter: Brainfear: I know that I should have paragraphs, and I do put them in my story, put when I put them on the internet, they bunch it up. I think it should be better this time.  
  
I don't quite remember...: Like I just said, I tried to put paragraphs in, but it wouldn't let me.  
  
Let's get this show on the road! By the way, I haven't seen all of the JL episodes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Behind the Mask  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A new Hero  
  
She woke up to the sounds of sirens in the city. She flew out of her "house" and into Gotham and saw the Penguin. He was robbing a store. She flew over to him and he said, "What's this? Another superhero? Probably Bat- teen or something like that."  
  
She looked at him, trying to think of a name. "My name is..." What could she say? Force of Nature? Mother Nature? Then she thought of the perfect name. "My name is Element." With that, the hood of her jacket (which had been up the entire time) fell down to reveal that her hair and her eyes had turned green (technically, her eyes were glowing green) and she caused a plant to grow out of the ground and surround the Penguin. He struggled to get free, but it was all in vain. She had him, and he wasn't going anywhere until the police arrived. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Batman had seen the fight and had decided to try and watch all of the fights between this new girl that called herself Element and the Gotham criminals. He noticed some things about her in later battles and decided to inform the JL. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wonder Woman and the Flash were in the watchtower in the main room and GL and Hawkgirl were in a different room when they got a message. "It's from Batman." Wonder Woman told the flash. "Go get the others."  
  
"Okay!" Flash said then was gone. Wonder Woman opened a channel and Batman appeared on the big screen. Before he could say anything, the flash came back and said, "I told the other two and they're on their way."  
  
"Good," Batman said, "I'd like everyone to be here when I give you my message."  
  
The other two JL members that were in the tower flew into the room then landed. "What's the situation, Batman?" GL said.  
  
"There's a new teenage superhero in Gotham named Element."  
  
"So?" Flash said.  
  
"So, she act strangely for a teenager. She never comes up with wisecracks. From my experience, most teenage superheroes do. I think she might be hiding something from the way she acts."  
  
"What does that have to with us?" It was Hawkgirl that had spoken.  
  
"I want you four to follow her and talk to her. I want to know more about her. But I also want you to be ready for whatever happens. I'm going to send some information I already know about her." Batman sent a sheet then hung up. The sheet said:  
  
I've noticed that her hair and eyes change color with her powers. Here's what each color corresponds with each of her powers:  
  
Yellow: Power over animals. Uses it fairly often.  
  
Red: Power over Fire. Uses it a lot.  
  
Blue: Power over Water. Uses it a lot.  
  
Green: Power over Plants. Uses it very little and looks a little uncomfortable when she does.  
  
Brown: Power over Rocks/Earth. Uses it very little and seem to tire her.  
  
Purple: Power over Weather (Lighting, Wind, and Light). Uses it fairly often and I believe she uses it to fly.  
  
Unless she hesitates, you will have little or no time to react between when her hair/eyes change and when she uses her power. You must be ready.  
  
If you have to search for her, avoid Poison Ivy. Element avoids her.  
  
Please transmit any data you find about her.  
  
Batman. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The JL went to Gotham and found Element fairly soon, fighting regular criminals. After she finished. The JL went towards her. She screamed in what they thought was agony and ran into an alley. The Flash followed. "Flash, don't!" "Get back here!" The JL kept saying stuff like that but he kept going.  
  
They followed him and saw him staring at Element, whose eyes and hair was changing red. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's Element doing? I'd like 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter! 


	3. What's happening?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League. I own Element and the people she mentions later on in the story. This is my first JL fanfic.  
  
I'd like to reply to some reviews I got on the last chapter:  
  
Tomato paste: Thanks! I haven't said how old she is yet: she's 15.  
  
Draconmouth: I can't say if she can control her powers or not yet or else it might spoil it for you.  
  
Wisteria Fox: Thanks again for the advice! I'll try to use it this time.  
  
Kittiekat8: Thanks for the review and for the advice! I'll try to use it in this & future chapters.  
  
Cj cool: Thanks for the compliments, but you may want to wait until later to ask to use her: There are some things about her that you may not like later.  
  
I want to thank Wisteria Fox for editing this chapter.  
  
Enough replying, let's get this show on the road.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 What's happening? The Justice League followed Flash and as they turned the corner they soon found Flash and Element in a staring contest; Element's eyes turning a darker shade of red each second. The Justice League backed up with looks of wonder and confusion as her hair and eyes started to turn to their original shades. She pulled up her hood, turned away, and then leapt upward flying into the distance of the city. The Justice League just continued to stare on in confusion. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Element's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What was I thinking!? I nearly fried the Justice League! Well, the Flash probably would have gotten away, Hawkgirl would have flown away or blocked it with her mace, Green Lantern would've used his ring, and Wonder Woman would've used her bracelets, but they still would think that I'm a villain! What was I thinking!? Did I even try to do that? I can't tell; it happened so fast! They just came, and I felt a lot of pain, then I tried to get away, but the Flash followed me, then my fire powers kicked in. What's wrong with me? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd Person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Justice League just continued to stand in confusion. What had they just witnessed? They decided not to follow her again. "You know, I think she sometimes can't control her powers." Flash said, stating the obvious. "Why do you say that?" Hawkgirl asked. "'Cuz she didn't seem to want to use her fire powers on us." "Maybe," Green Lantern said, "or she realized that we could protect ourselves from fire; didn't know what to do, and retreated." "Are you saying that you think that she's a villain?!?!" Flash nearly yelled. "No, I'm just saying..." before GL could finish what he was saying, his communicator beeped in.  
He opened the communicator and watched Batman flash onto the screen, "Have you discovered anything new about Element?" "Yeah!" Flash said; nearly ready to jump over GL and tell the whole story himself, "We don't think she can control her powers all the time!"  
Diana looked at Flash with the "Don't-Do-That-Again" Look on her face and told Batman what had happened. "Hmm...I still think that she might be hiding something, and because of her powers, she reacts to us differently. She might be hiding something that makes her angry or sad, and we don't have any secrets like that, so her powers do things that she doesn't want them to, if Flash's theory about her not wanting to hurt you is true." "She's a hero, duh!" Flash said. "Have you ever considered that she might be faking it?" "Uh..." "Whatever she may be hiding, I'd like to know what it is; now more than ever." "Why do you want to know so much about her?" "I've thought from the first time I saw her, that something was wrong with her. I need to know everything about her, because I think I might be able to help. Even if her powers go out of control sometimes, one time is enough to hurt or even kill someone. That is why this information is so urgent." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Will Element hurt someone? Will the JL get a chance to talk to her? The most important question...Will you review?!?! 


	4. Wait! We just want to talk!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League. I own Element and the people she mentions later on in the story.  
  
Sorry about the wait, my dad cut down my computer time incredibly.  
  
I'd like to reply to some reviews I got on the last chapter:  
  
Tomato paste: Thanks! I like it when people give me positive reviews (  
  
Draconmouth: Thanks to you too!  
  
Kittiekat8: Thanks (I've got to come up with a better line!)! I figured out how to put you advice in with the story and not damage it (actually, it improved it!) Thanks for the advice, too!  
  
Phantom1: Thanks! Sorry about the dialogue-spacing thing, but it gets screwed up after I put it on the Internet.  
  
By the way, I wanted to do a better description of Element. Basically, her costume is a pair of rubber boots, sweatpants, gloves, a sweatshirt with a hood, and something that resembles a swimming-cap on her head (all of it is salmon-colored) (no emblem). Her real hair color and eye color is unknown yet (her hood never comes off until after her hair has changed color).  
  
Enough said, let's start!

* * *

Chapter 4  
  
"Wait! We just want to talk!"  
  
"Why do you want to know so much about her?" Flash asked "I've thought from the first time I saw her," Batman said, "that something was wrong with her. I need to know everything about her, because I think I might be able to help. Even if her powers go out of control sometimes, one time is enough to hurt or even kill someone. That is why this information is so urgent."  
  
The Justice League was dumbfounded. After a few seconds, Green Lantern said, "Thanks." and turned the communicator off.  
  
Hawkgirl spoke up and said, "If Batman is right and there is something wrong with her, then we need to figure out how to get to her without hurting her.  
  
Diana looked thoughtful then said, "I've got an idea!"

* * *

Element went to her little home in the woods and lay down on her bed. She was still beating herself up (mentally) about nearly shooting fire at the Justice League. How could she have? What was wrong with her? She tried to figure it out but she fell asleep before she could. She woke up and decided to go on patrol.

* * *

Flash was running around Gotham looking for Element when he got a call from HG. "I see her! She's flying around near the Gotham Mall!"  
  
"All right." Flash heard GL say. "Diana and Flash, get there as soon as you can, but don't let her see you. Hawkgirl, follow her but don't let her see you. Diana, are you sure this will work?"  
  
"No, but I'm pretty sure it will. If she wasn't able control her powers when we came a little forcefully, maybe she will when we come gently."  
  
Flash veered to the direction of the Gotham City Mall when HG said, "She's going left! I don't think she saw me!" Flash grinned. She was heading in his direction.  
  
Diana landed next to Flash and Element and Flash was trying to calm Element down. Her eyes looked like they were going to go red any second when Diana said, "Whoa, slow down! We just want to talk."  
  
Element did calm down a little, but was still very aggressive. "About what?" she asked very forcefully, then looked like she regretted saying that.  
  
"Well, Batman thinks that there might be something wrong with you..."  
  
"Duh!" Element screamed, then calmed down and regretted it again.  
  
"...and he thinks he might be able to help you."  
  
"What?" This time, Element was shocked.  
  
"That's right, but you need to tell us everything about yourself. You're still a mystery." By now, GL and HG had arrived.  
  
Element looked downcast. "I'd rather not, but if it means I'll get control of my powers, I'm down for anything!"  
  
"Ok," Diana said, "start when you're ready."  
  
"Ok. Where do I start?"

* * *

So, Element's going to reveal her past. Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to leave you on a cliffie and put all of her past into one chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	5. Element's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League. I own Element and the people she mentions later on in the story.  
  
Hello ppl! Wow, it's been a while (computer time cut down again, plus I was working on a story for FictionPress)!  
  
I got plenty of reviews! I'll reply to them now:  
  
Kittiekat8: Thanks for the support! Your questions will be answered SOON (if I can get enough computer time)! BTW, my dad cut my computer time 'cuz of two Cs (yes, I'm still in school).  
  
Draconmouth: I wasn't intending on using sidekicks, but thanks for the tip.  
  
Dude: Okay, okay I admit it! I did that for two reasons: (A) I was thinking about that episode all day, and (B) I thought it was regular slang. I wanted to make it clearer that she was a teenager. As my dad would say, "I repent in dust in ashes." (Translation: My bad!)  
  
Jukebox junkie: I try to write long chapters, but I like to leave people on cliffhangers () and I cut it off short.  
  
Wysteria Fox: Thanks! Glad you liked that chapter.  
  
Starblinkz: Thanks for the info! BTW, glad you like it.  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: (Oo) Wow, good questions! They'll be answered soon, so BE PATIENT!!! ()  
  
Jason Marin: I see you like my story!  
  
'Nuff said, let's start!

* * *

Chapter 5  
  
Element's Past  
  
"Ok." Element said. "Where do I start?"  
  
"Wait!" Diana said. "Batman wants to hear this so he can figure it out. Can we open a channel?"  
  
"Sure." Element felt vulnerable. This _was_, after all, the Justice League.  
  
She avoided Green Lantern and stayed closer to Diana.  
  
"Well, I guess I should start with my name."  
  
The JL nodded.  
  
"My name is Jessica Taylor, but my brother, Robert--or Bobby, as I called him---used to call me Tawny because of my hair." She pulled down her hood to reveal light brown hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"Used to?" Flash asked before thinking.  
  
Diana glared at him, then looked at Element and said, "Go on."  
  
"He was my best friend as well as my twin brother. He was technically older then me. He would play with me, talk to me about things I liked, and defend me at school. One day..."

* * *

Flashback  
  
14-year-olds Tawny and Bobby were playing in the back yard. Tawny said, "Let's play tag!"  
  
Bobby nodded.  
  
"I'll be it!" Tawny said. They began what they thought would be harmless play.  
  
Thought would be.  
  
Bobby got to the pine tree in their front yard when he began to feel dizzy. He fainted.  
  
"BOBBY!!!"  
  
End of Flashback  


* * *

"He had to go to the hospital. They did scans and found out he had a weak heart, but we never knew it. They checked me and discovered that I was fine."  
  
"I felt terrible. I was fine and my brother was lying on a hospital bed. I had the good heart. I was the one that had suggested playing tag."  
  
"The doctors said they didn't know what would happen to him. A few weeks later, his heart failed completely. He died."  
  
Element felt like crying. That was the first time she had mentioned that he was dead since it happened.  
  
"We held a funeral service. Everyone looked sad, but that was nothing compared to what I felt. My best friend and brother was gone. I felt like part of me died with him."  
  
"A couple days later, my dad came home acting strange. He screamed at my mom for not having dinner ready. She cowered in fear and apologized. Soon, he began doing this once a month, then once a week. I'm not sure, but I think he became an alcoholic."  
  
"My mom got into several fights with him. When they were still mad and one or the other was gone, they'd yell at me. I was never happy at home."  
  
"In fact, I wasn't happy anywhere. At school, I was harassed. Heavily. Almost everyone in the school did."  
  
"The only place I felt happy was Bobby's grave. I would sometimes imagine conversations with him."  
  
"One day, almost a year after Bobby died, a kid from school named Skylar saw me talking to him. He stepped in front of me...

* * *

Flashback  
  
Tawny walked away from Bobby's grave and Skylar stepped out in front of her. "What were you doing?"  
  
"None of you business." Tawny said. She felt like Skylar had defiled sacred ground. She began to walk away.  
  
"I know what you were doing. You were talking to your dead brother. Can't accept the fact that he's gone?"  
  
End of Flashback  


* * *

"He really touched a nerve." Element said. "Bringing up my brother was the last straw. I turned around. Then it happened."  
  
"I don't know what happened. All I know is that I felt extremely angry at him and a few seconds later, a vine with thorns came out of the ground. My anger turned to shock. The vine fell."  
  
"It fell on Skylar."  
  
"He began to scream in pain. I wanted to get him to the hospital, but the vine was still there. I was wondering how to move him when the vine picked him up and moved. It stopped at the St. James---that's the city where I used to live---Hospital."  
  
"The doctors looked at him. I was hiding in the bushes next to a window. They said he had a broken leg and a scar from one of the thorns. They said he would have that scar for life."  
  
"He told them what happened, except he said he couldn't remember who he was making fun of or who did this to him."  
  
"I couldn't take it anymore. I had scarred someone for life! I went home to get all my stuff. My parents were fighting; they didn't even notice me. I got my stuff---including my money. I had plenty, thanks to the fact that I got his as well after he died and I had saved up since then, too."  
  
"I left home and stayed in a barn. After one night, I decided to try to make up for what I had done by being a superhero."  
  
"I came to Gotham and bought the materials to make my costume. I made a home and, well, you know the rest."  
  
Wonder Woman nodded. Flash finally noticed that she was edging away from GL. "What, are you green-o-phobic?" He said before he thought (again). "You don't like GL, and Batman said you don't like Poison---"  
  
"For you information," Element snapped, "I dislike Poison Ivy because she reminds me of when I hurt Skylar. Green Lantern I'm avoiding because I don't like energy like that---"  
  
She shut her mouth. Great, she thought. I just told them my weakness.  
  
If looks could kill, Flash would have died twice. Diana and GL gave him "death glares" and he smiled sheepishly.  
  
Hawkgirl tried to break the tension by saying into the communicator, "Batman, did you hear that?"  
  
"Every word, and I think I have the cure." Was the reply.

* * *

That explains a lot. So, what's the cure? Will it work? Please review and find out! 


	6. The Cure and the Epilouge

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League. I own Element and the people she mentions later on in the story.  
  
Hello! I got more time in the last few days because I get lots of time on weekends and last weekend I went to a birthday party and went somewhere for the day on Sunday.  
  
Anyways, here are the replies to the reviews I got:  
  
Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon: I feel sorry for Tawny too (I know, I'm kind of weird (ONLY KIND OF!!!), but that "bad past" added to the drama (I'm not sure if I worded that right). BTW, I should have made this clearer, but the cure is to help her control her powers.  
  
KittieKat8: I should have made this clearer (I think I said it), but she doesn't like electricity (other than lightning, but she can control lightning) or modern day stuff. GL's powers come from energy, which she dislikes. I'll explain how she got her powers later.  
  
Let's get this show on the road, and I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6  
  
The Cure and the Epilogue  
  
Hawkgirl said into communicator, "Batman, did you hear that?"  
  
"Every word," Batman said, "and I think I have the cure."  
  
"You what?!?!" Element said. She hadn't expected one so quickly!  
  
"Yes. It's actually pretty simple."  
  
"What is it?" Diana inquired.  
  
"Psychology." Batman simply stated.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Element said.  
  
"Psychology. Most of her inability to control her powers comes from the fact that her emotions aren't calmed down enough. She's feeling a lot of guilt. At least, that's what I gather from her story."  
  
"So I have to be emotionless for the rest of my life?"  
  
"No." Batman replied, "You just need to talk to a professional Psychologist. He or she will be able to help you sort though them and get control of your powers."  
  
Element couldn't believe her ears. It was _that_ easy!  
  
"Thanks." Was all she could say.

* * *

Element went home as Tawny. When she got there, she saw her crying mother and sober father. It turned out that her mom discovered her missing soon after she left. She had begun a frantic search. Even her dad began to look after he was sober (he was taking drugs). He had gone to Alcoholic Anonymous meetings after that.  
  
Tawny went to her psychology "check-ups" (whatever you call them) as Element. She had decided to stay a hero after she gained control over her powers.  
  
She went to Skylar's house to apologize for hurting him. He still had a broken leg, but his scar was actually healing. The doctors said it should be gone in 2-3 years. He actually did know who had done that to him, but he wasn't going to tell the doctors. He apologized and so did she.  
  
Skylar, who used to _lead_ a "gang" of bullies, now protected Tawny from them. He talked to her, just the way Bobby used to do to her. He lost all of his "friends", but made new ones.  
  
Tawny still visited Bobby's grave often. Every once in a while, her parents came with her.  
  
She was still a hero, only her parents, Skylar, and Skylar's parents knew who she really was.  
  
And that ended Element's adventure with the Justice League. But it didn't end her adventures as Element.

* * *

How did you like it? Tell me how you liked the ending; I tried to make it cool & somewhat suspenseful but still be an ending. Please review! 


	7. Author's note

Hello!  
  
Okay, I have more of Element's adventures. I have a fictionpress story about her adventures after the JL one. Here's the link to it:  
  
www. fictionpress. com/ read.php? story id = 1651007  
  
Since ff.net won't let me make a link, just type it in without the spaces.  
  
Here's a link to another story with Element:  
  
www. fanfiction. net/ read.php? story id = 1895260  
  
Please R&R those stories, too!  
  
BTW, I'd like to reply to some review I got on the last chapter:  
  
Winged-The-Raccoon-Dragon: Once again, glad you liked it. I'm glad you liked the ending.  
  
KittieKat8: Thanks (ARRRGH!!! I MUST COME UP WITH A BETTER WORD!!!)  
  
Jason Marin: Thank you, but how do you turn someone into a comic book superhero? Just make a comic strip?  
  
Draconmouth: Once again, glad you liked it.  
  
Wysteria Fox: Thanks.  
  
If anyone has a suggestion for something to say other then "Glad you liked it" and "Thanks", please tell me!!! I keep using the same words!!! 


End file.
